The Breaking of the Dawn
by Kitten4
Summary: On the verge of being an Adult, Sarah receives a visit from the past. Sarah/Jareth
1. Chapter 1

"The Breaking of the Dawn"

Author's Note: A post Labyrinth, Sarah/Jareth

Disclaimer: The characters, places and things of the Labyrinth universe do not belong to me.

As the pale moon hung low in the sky and a light breeze danced across the peaceful pond, a young woman sat deep in thought upon a lonely bench staring out across the late evening scene. She could hear a babbling brook in the distance as it fed into the still pond, the scurry of a small night creature in the near by trees of the park. A sigh escaped as her head fell back, now staring at the stars "How could so much time have passed" she asked aloud.

…_..The Previous afternoon……._

"I mean really Sarah" an exasperated Karen muttered "Could you at least try to cooperate?" she dropped the hair pins "I give up" and walked away shaking her head "You haven't been this stubborn in years!"

Sarah watched her retreating form and tried to feel no guilt "I just don't like my hair that way" she grumbled as she roughly began to brush out the curls Karen had worked tediously to place in her hair "I like it just left down & straight".

Sarah placed the brush back down on her vanity and stared at her reflection. At 18 she had become a beauty to behold. Dark green eyes stared back from under long dark lashes. Her complexion had never suffered a blemish, and was lightly sun kissed with a golden tan. And her hair, her hair had been her treasure. She only had it trimmed every other month and now it lay well below her waist. It was dark as night, thick and soft; she never tired of brushing it. "She will never understand how I hate my hair messed with" again shaking her head, she pushed back from the vanity and went in pursuit of her Step-mother, to apologize.

Much had happened since the fateful night she innocently wished her brother to the underground to the care of the Goblin King. Upon arriving home and celebrating, she made a vow to improve her relationships with her family and to try to fit in better with her world. At first it had been an exhausting task, but as time wore on she, found it was easy to fake the mold she had been placed in, and her experience became more of a dream then reality. Her Step-mother was pleased with the transformation to an obedient child. Sarah found her Father much less stressed when she got along with Karen and of course Toby thrived in the peaceful home. She had not realized the destructiveness of her actions prior to her visit to the Underground, and now pondered "had the lessons she learned in the Labyrinth, from its king, been the driving force behind the change in tolerance". She no longer cried at the unfairness of things. She no longer danced about the park dressed as a princess reciting long dead poems. She grew up.

And now, it was the eve of her High school Graduation. A marking, a turning point in her life, from this moment forward she would be viewed as an adult, no longer a child. Dinner had been a quiet affair, she thinking of what was to happen after tomorrow, her parents contemplating the party plans to celebrate, and Toby, sweet sweet Toby, deep in thought of the chocolate cake residing in the kitchen.

Sarah apologized to Karen for the argument over her hair and promptly went back to her room. She leaned heavily against the door and gazed about her room. It was her room, yet it no longer was marked by her. Long ago, her childhood toys had either been passed to Toby or boxed away. Now a bookshelf, lined with volumes, stood where once a shelf of stuffed animals and dolls had. Her bedspread was no longer dancing fairies, no that had long been replaced with a simple criss-cross patterned comforter. The only remaining mark of her childhood was her vanity. She sat down again at the vanity and looked to her reflection. Her thoughts that day had been on a dream, on a vision, it couldn't have truly been real, but of a time some years ago when she found her way through an impossible maze to the center to save her baby brother. She thought of the friends she long ago quit calling for all the comments made by Karen of her run away imagination "I just wanted to fit in" she whispered as she lightly ran her finger across the mirror's surface "I miss you" she said as her hand fell.

That night, sleep was fitful. She tossed and turned, not finding a comfortable spot. Finally, around midnight she gave up and sat up in bed. She looked out her window; it was a clear warm spring night. She could just make out the lights of the park where she used to play and recite her lines. Whatever urged her that night, she wouldn't know, but she found herself venturing down the stairs, out the door and across the backyards to the park.

And this is where we find her, a girl not quite a woman, sitting alone in the night dressed in nothing more than her night gown and light wrapper, staring out at the moonlit pond. Her voice took flight across the still night "Why do I feel so lost?"

"You've denied your dreams and will soon lose them I fear" a silky deep voice filled her ears.

She jumped, turning around quickly to see no one was there "What the?" she questioned.

"Ah Sarah, how you have changed" the voice once again filled her ears "it pleases me much, but yet it saddens me".

"I know that voice" she said in a low tone "But this is impossible" she began, when the whipping of the wind to her left drew her attention, and there high in a tree sat an owl, a white owl, watching.

She crossed the small distance, never breaking eye contact with the creature "It's you?" she questioned "It is real isn't it" she continued "It truly did happen?"

The creature in question ruffled its feathers and took flight "NO WAIT" she yelled as she began chasing it across the park, her slippers soaking with the morning dew upon the grass.

The voice filled her head again "Sarah, Sarah, do you wish to reclaim your dreams?" he asked.

"Oh yes" she replied.

The bird slowed its flight, circled back to her and came to land just a few feet from her. She stared into its two-toned eyes "it's you isn't it?" she asked.

There was a flash of light and before her eyes the owl became the Goblin King "But of course my dear" he replied.

She was dumbfounded and stood speechless before him as he made small circles around her, looking her up and down in appraisal. She stared openly at him, and saw him for the beauty she missed before. He was powerful in build, yet gentle and graceful like a cat, a predatory cat. His hair was blonde almost white and wild with a sparkling appearance. He was dressed in black save his shirt, black leather boots, black tight pants with a white poet's shirt, open a few buttons down exposing a well built powerful chest. Black leather gloves covered his hand, as he reached out and stroked her shaking cheek "You have grown" was all he said.

Slowly she found her voice, swallowing hard "You're real, it all truly happened" she managed as he stopped in front of her, meeting her gaze. Those eyes, how could she have forgotten the mismatched eyes of the King, one brown one blue, she could get lost in those eyes.

"Could you" he asked, startling her.

"You're reading my thoughts" she asked.

"Yes I can and have been "he began, raising his hand to silence her "You stand on the brink of something wonderful yet frightening Sarah, you are about to become an adult by mortal standards, though you are an infant by that of the Fae." He reached out again and cupped her face "But I wonder why now of all times you chose to remember, to call me through your dreams."

She broke the grasp and stepped back "Called you, I didn't call you, I was trying to remember though" she was confused.

"Oh you called my dear, and I came, just as I always have for you" again he closed the gap between them "see what you can not remember" he removed the glove from his right hand and placed it upon her forehead "see all that I know."

Her mind was filled with images, images of her entire life, pain surged through her as they came faster and faster, more pain, until she collapsed in his arms.

Jareth looked down upon the creature that had turned his world upside down "It has been only but a few days in my land, but years upon the mortal realm" he traced her jaw line with his ungloved hand, sending more memories into her mind "My sweet sweet Sarah, again I will do all that you ask, to be your slave."

"SARAH" Karen yelled up the stairs for the third time "GET UP" shaking her head as she went back into the kitchen to finish breakfast.

Groggily Sarah began to wake, sitting up she promptly held her head with both hands, as pain swelled through it. Slowly she rose from bed, trying to make sense of the night before "damn nightmare" she muttered as she stumbled across the room, sleep still filling her eyes and her head pounding, she began digging through her dresser for cloths. She stopped mid action, her eyes bright and now fully awake as she stared down at the muddy hem of her nightgown. She turned quickly and took note of the equally wet and muddy slippers "it was real" she whispered and as she did images, memories she didn't know she had, some she was sure weren't hers, filled her mind. The pain had subsided as she stood there, in the middle of her room, remembering all she had forgotten and all she didn't know.

She remembered everything clearly, her trip through the labyrinth, her friends, oh her friends, she could call them again. She remembered her final confrontation with the King, Jareth, but saw it from a different perspective. She listened to his words, actually hearing them for the first time and crumpled to the floor at the sudden knowledge of what he was trying to say. She had not listened; she had been but a child, a child who did not understand what he offered. A single tear fell from her emerald eyes at what she had thrown away without realizing. But just as soon as that memory started and stopped another began, this time it had been events after she left. Hoggle trying to comfort the King? Jareth was heartbroken, he stared into a crystal, his heart breaking a little more each time he watched her. She couldn't take it anymore, she shook her head clear of thoughts, and she would think about it later, right now she couldn't. She quickly gathered her clothes and left to take a shower.

From her vanity mirror, she did not notice someone watching, watching her and hoping against all hope she would chose a different path this time. With a wave of his hand, Hoggle disappeared.

_All I have done, I have done for you. I have reordered time, turned my world upside down, for you. I ask so little._

His words kept running through her mind as the day progressed, not matter how much she tried to push them away. He was real, it all was real, but where did that leave her? In mere hours she would be walking across a stage, graduating and moving on. Isn't that what she wanted? Or did she want something else? For years she had pushed herself to fit the mold that society and her family dictated. She had never quite fit. No matter how hard she tried at school, she still didn't do the right things, say the right things. Sure, for the most part she gave the outward appearance of fitting in, but internally it was a struggle to keep the appearance from slipping, it was a mask she wore each day. A mask that allowed her to live a quiet life.

She pondered what had happened to her rebellious stubborn girl who had defiantly stood before a King and said "looks like a piece of cake." She smiled to herself at that thought. Her memories were vivid, and if she closed her eyes she could almost imagine she was there again. A gift, he had given her yet another gift. He, he who colored her image of what a man should be, no wonder she never dated. In the back of her mind, subconsciously, she knew she was comparing all to him and they fell short of him each time. Could she, no she couldn't, but could she have feelings for him, even after all this time. Surely, looking back, it could be no more than a childish crush, but last night, when he touched her, she felt something she had no words for, something she had never experienced.

Tbc………………………………………………………………………………………….


	2. Chapter 2

The day slowly passed, the time nearing for the ceremony at the school. Sarah was not as enthusiastic as her parents would have hoped as she prepared to leave the house. She hesitated in the yard, turning to look back at her childhood home "to say goodbye to that part of her life" she pondered as she took a deep breath and climbed into the family car. Her eyes never left the house as the car backed out of the drive, turned and drove away. She watched, till the house grew smaller and eventually disappeared with a turn of the wheel. With that she turned back to face forward, her babbling little brother next to her in his car seat. She smiled sweetly to him "Swara" he offered a bit of carrot stick he was munching "no thanks munchkin I'm not hungry" she kissed him lightly on the forehead and settled back for the remainder of the journey, her thoughts falling back to the strange events of last night once again.

She stood at the bottom step leading to the stage looking up. Slowly names were read off, each student in turn stepping forward to receive their diploma, switching of the braid and handshake before leaving the stage. It all seems so surreal. She waited as they reached the T's, her attention drawn to a small laugh, a giggle by the curtain as it swayed "I could have sworn" she said to herself "no just imagining things" she pushed the thought away as the line moved forward. Then it happened again, a small evil giggle, scrapping under the stage and the turn of the curtain, but no one else seemed to notice "goblins?" she thought as she began to scan the immediate area for any more signs. She couldn't outright yell at them or call them out, she was just recently thought to be normal and if she started shouting that there were goblins, she for sure would lose that label and once again take on the label of freak. She sighed as the line again moved forward. Williams, always last in line and last to receive the diploma, again she sighed. Finally she was on the stage, next to cross and receive her diploma. Slowly she stepped forward, beginning her short journey to the end of this part of her life. Just as she reached for the diploma and hand to shake as practiced, everything froze. Her principal stood still as a statue. She dared to peek at the crowd to find they too were frozen. Her dad mid picture, her step-mother dabbing a non-existant tear, Toby looking absoulutly bored.

"Sarah" a voice came silky smooth as a breath so faint she could have missed it fell upon her bare neck.

"Jareth" she managed as she turned to face the Goblin King. She looked down to see two small green goblins standing attention next to him "What brings you here?" she asked, trying to be brave and ask as if these type of meetings occur each day.

"Ah Sarah" he began as his hand raised and he again traced her jaw "You have remembered then" he stated more than asked as he ran his gloved finger along her face "So grown up" he said in almost a whisper.

"What do you want?" she asked again, trying to maintain her composure.

"I have come to offer you your dreams once again" he said simply as he withdrew his hand.

"Why" she asked "Why now, why come back now of all times and I thought you hated me for besting your labyrinth?" she questioned further as she stepped back.

Jareth dropped his gaze, a smile ever so slight crossed his feartures before he spoke "Did you not revisit the memories I gave you?" he asked softly not demanding as before. He looked up, his mismatched eyes boring into her emerald orbs "I ask for so little and offer so much, you have no idea precious Sarah."

She stepped back "I can't accept…I…I..I have to stay for" she started "Because I have to stay because this is where I belong, right?" she finished. A sharp pain tore through her head as she finished, then her arm and leg. She looked up to him, bewilderment and pain filling her face "What's happening?" again pain ripped through, much worse than anything she had ever expereicenced. She raised her hand to her line of vision and was met with blood soaking them. Her scream filled the air as she noted cuts forming, and blood rushing from them. Again she looked up questioning to him.

He knelt next to her now, taking her blood covered hand in his, he stared down at how small her hands truly were, a woman-child actually. "Sarah, I am offering you and escape, if you stay, you will not survive" he held her hand loosly "you were meant for far greater things."

She fell forward onto him, pain wracking her small frame. Slowly he uncovered his hand once again and placed it on her forehead "I'm sorry" he whispered.

Lost in thought, she never saw the truck coming, but then neither did her Father who was driving. It was Toby's small scream that alerted her seconds before all she could hear was the crushing of metal. The Truck slammed into them on passenger side, her side. She was thrown into the car seat and pinned. Toby's cries filling her ears as she became aware of her own injuries. Everything was a blur. She could hear men yelling, sirens blaring and her brother crying softly next to her "It will be alright Toby" she managed. He couldn't see her, but hearing her voice calmed him. Then more noise, tearing of metal as the jaws of life were used to cut off the top of the car. She watched, half aware, as her brother was lifted from the tangled mess. She passed out as they started to free her.

She lay in the hospital bed, unwaking, now for two weeks. Her vitals were stronger than the doctors could have hoped for, she just hadn't woke up. Her legs had been mangled beyond repair, and were amputated. Her Step-mother never left her side. Karen stared what had remained of her bright talented step-daughter. Just a few short weeks ago, her future had been so bright, but now, now they were not sure if she would ever wake up and if she did she would be handicapped for the rest of her life. The doctors were not able to tell them how bad the damage had been to Sarah's spinal cord, only time would tell as the swelling went down. All the hopes and dreams she had had for Sarah were fading fast and replaced with just the girl surviving. She sat back in the chair and stared out at the warm summer afternoon sun, what kind of life will the girl have if she does wake up?

Lost in a dream…………………………………………………………………………….

Dreams were the place you found solace, adventure, love, danger and terror. Hers had become a place of escape. She was somewhat aware of what was happening to her body. She knew she could no longer feel her legs and the pain that she did feel when she reached for a waking state sent her right back here, lost in a dream of the past.

She dreamt of her childhood, of her Mother, of her Father. She dreamt of humdrum everyday events, school and babysitting. She was reliving her memories, her life. She again went through the labyrinth and bested the King, though this time she tried to slow her adventure down, to find she couldn't. Memories didn't work that way, they were what they were, the past. Her dreaming stopped as she neared her last memories. As if walking through the corridors of her mind, she reached the final door, one she refused to open. She knew what lay on the other side, pain and misery. Her life had been ripped from her, her dreams stolen. "Stolen, yes Stolen" she repeated as she turned from the black door. She stood now in a meadow, a meadow outside the walls of the Laybrinth and called for the one she knew she needed. "Goblin King" she called "Oh Goblin King I must talk to you now" she yelled.

"I usually only come to the request of a wish Sarah" he paused flicking a nonexistent piece of dirt from his white shirt "But for you I will make an exception" he smiled, most likely the first genuine smile she had ever seen cross his features.

"Is that what you meant by giving me my dreams?" she asked "you would spare me a life of misery?" she pointed to her left where the black door still stood suspended in the air.

Jareth walked up to the door "Sarah, do you know what is behind this door?" he asked.

"My reality" she answered.

"Well one reality awaits you there" he replied as he turned to face her, with a flick of his wrist a crystal appeared and he began to roll it about in his hand "You have a choice, you may remain here in this reality or you may venture back to that reality" he looked up at her, meeting her gaze.

"What is the price you ask Goblin King" she asked "if I chose this reality?"

"Nothing more than I asked before" he replied "Do you understand now, young Sarah, what I asked before?" he closed the small distance between them.

"I can't remember the words" she began, her brows scrunched in concentration "you asked that I love you, fear you, do as you say and you will be my slave." She looked up to him "you love me?"


	3. Chapter 3

"The Breaking of the Dawn"

Author's Note: A post Labyrinth, Sarah/Jareth

Disclaimer: The characters, places and things of the Labyrinth universe do not belong to me.

She looked up at him, meeting his gaze and repeated "You love me?" confusion filling her eyes.

He smiled, cupping her face with his hands "Yes" he said simply.

"I didn't know" she began; he silenced her with his finger tip pressed lightly to her lips.

"Oh Sarah my precious" he began "the fault lays with me, I misjudged your age. You were but a child" he released her and stepped back taking her form in again "But now you are a woman and can fully appreciate what I offer."

Her gaze dropped "but I don't understand" she looked towards the labyrinth, then back to the corridor with the black door behind her "is this real? And if I stay what happens back there?"

Jareth stepped forward and grasped her hand in his "Sarah, this reality is as real as that" he began "each has its own path, what I offer you is a chance to cross the line and continue a life here, your reality there needs to be severed permanently in order to truly exist here." He brought her hand to his lips, and placed a feather light kiss upon it "If you ask, I shall return you to yours so that you may make what ever arrangements you need and then you can truly see what awaits you there." He released her hand and stepped back again "I am only but a wish away."

Sarah stared hard at the back of her hand, where just a moment ago his lips had been, looking up she spoke "Yes I need to see for myself what lays beyond that door" she turned and began walking towards the black door, stopping short she looked back at him "I will call you" she promised, and she opened the door.

At first there was nothing, no sound, no feeling and no thought. She could see and feel the light beyond her eyelids; she just needed to force them open. Slowly, ever so slowly she did to reveal a white blurriness. She tried to speak, but found she couldn't, there was something lodged down her throat. In a panic, she began to choke; this is what she came back for, to die, she couldn't speak the words to save her.

Karen dozed lightly next to Sarah; soon Robert would be there to relieve her for a bit, when suddenly noises caught her attention. Jumping she looked to Sarah and saw her eyes open and the girl appeared to be choking on the tubes they had placed down her throat for the life support. Karen began screaming "NURSE, NURSE!" while repeatedly pushing the Nurse Station pager "Calm down Sarah, please calm down" she whispered trying to calm the waking girl.

Sarah heard a voice, a familiar voice. She struggled to gain control of her thoughts when it hit her "Karen" was there talking to her soothing her. She found the familiar voice just that, soothing and she tried to force herself to relax. Then there were more voices, just as the haze was lifting from her vision, she began to take note of the people surrounding her.

"Two days" she thought as she lay a prisoner in this bed "two days and still not able to communicate." She found her body to be a prison, she was told her legs was gone, but she could feel nothing, not her arms or anything. She was unable to breathe without these machines, nor eat. Karen rarely left her side, she talked to her, telling her how the doctors were hopeful now that she was awake for a recovery and that perhaps with time, as the swelling went down, her feeling would come back. She could do nothing. A single tear traced down her face "I can't say the words" she thought again and again.

Karen wiped the tear away "Please try to be courageous Sarah, we will never leave you" she comforted.

Tbc………………………………………………………………………………………….


	4. Chapter 4

She was trapped, trapped in her own body and little more than a prisoner to the administrations of the Doctors and Nurses. Her Father and Step-mother tried to comfort, but she could not communicate her suffering to them. With the contraptions of modern medicine keeping her alive, she was unable to use her voice to call for him, her savior, to spare her this horrid life.

She tried to reach out to him through her dreams, but it was the same result with each attempt. The Nurse would give her a shot that would send her into a deep sleep. She found herself once again in the dark corridor lined with doors. She tried each door to find each and everyone locked, until she once again stood before a black door at the end. She knew that her waking reality lay on the other side, and she didn't want to open that door "Jareth where are you?" she said aloud. Closing her eyes she wished silently that he would appear, but nothing. Again she woke up in the prison.

In the Underworld, Jareth sat upon his throne, worry marking his fine Fae features. From a far window, two glowing orbs floated softly into the room. Jareth sat a little straighter as two goblins appeared when the crystals shattered "Well?" he questioned impatiently "What did you find out?"

The taller of the two stepped forward "Well your kingship, the lady Sarah can't talk" he answered "the others put hoses or something down her throat" his little green head dropped "she is in much pain."

Jareth sat back heavy in his throne "I have no power over her" he mumbled to himself. He looked back to the two goblins "Go back and keep watch" he ordered "let me know if anything changes" with that the two took their leave.

Jareth stood and crossed the room. Before him was the painting he had created himself from memory. It was of the beloved champion of the Labyrinth. Though Sarah had not known, she was being tested, as were all the fair maidens who had run the maze before her, tested to see if she were the one to be Queen. So upon defeating him, she became the chosen. He should have forced her to stay and take the rule at the time, but he knew she was too young and would have to grow-up. A small sigh escaped him as he stared at her image dressed in the ball gown of silver "I waited to long" he said to himself "I should have collected you much earlier." He left the room and retired to his private quarters. He would once again try to reach her through her dreams, but each time he came close, she was snatched away.

Several more attempts he made at reaching her through her dreams, but each time he missed her. His goblins reported no changes. They said the lady just laid there while all the other fussed about or cried over her. Then they mentioned something useful, the boy was there. A smile crossed the Kings face "Toby" he said, turning quickly he dispatched the goblins to find Toby, he may not have power over her, but the boy was fair game.

Before long he was in flight to the aboveground and soon found himself settled in a tree outside of Sarah's childhood home. There in her room, sat her younger brother, still small in stature, but there he sat on her bed, with her toy things surrounding him. From where he sat, Jareth could here the boy crying, crying for his sister. The window was open, so taking the opportunity; he flew to it and landed quietly behind the boy. Even though he was quiet, the boy turned quickly to face him, his eyes wide with fear.

Quickly Jareth transformed into his true form, bringing a finger to his lips in hopes of silencing the child "Do you remember me young Toby?" he asked softly.

Toby stared at the man, he was so familiar "I…I…I'm not sure" he managed.

"Your sister and yourself visited me a long time ago and had quite a merry adventure" said Jareth as he sat down next to the boy "Do you remember now" with a flip of his wrist he offered Toby a crystal.

The boy stared into the crystal as it replayed the events of Sarah's run. He looked up to Jareth "It was real, I still dream of this place" he managed quietly "are you here because of my sister?" he asked "cause she is real sick and" he tried to hide the tears "and Momma and Daddy don't know if she will" he choked again, baring too much for his young age "that she will be with Grandma in heaven."

Jareth sat back at this news. He knew his goblins were keeping an eye on her, but they would not understand all that was being said. He turned back to the boy, offering a smile to calm him "Toby I want to help your sister, but I need your help to do it" his smile growing as the boy looked back at him "I can make her better, but I need you to say the words."

Toby stared at the man with the funny hair and clothing; he remembered only good things about him from his brief time in his world. "Would you take her away from us forever?" he asked with fear edging his young voice "Cause Sarah is my best friend as well as my sister and I love her so much" his little blonde head dropped as he looked at his hands "I don't know the right words."

Jareth lifted his chin with his gloved hand "Yes son you do" he offered "just think about it." Jareth released his chin as he met his gaze.

Just then Karen could be heard coming up the stairs "Toby" she called.

Toby looked to the door and back to Jareth, to find him gone. He jumped off the bed and ran to the window, just in time to see a white feather float gracefully down to the ledge. He picked it up and held it close. He had to remember the words.


	5. Chapter 5

The stillness of the house was overwhelming, even for a small boy of four years. Something was dreadfully wrong, though he did not understand what it was. He tried so hard to think what the right words might be, as he sat in his room, hugging the stuffed fox that his sister had given him years ago. "I wish the Goblin King would help Sarah", nothing happened. He sighed as his little mind tried again to think of the right words.

A small goblin sat quietly in the shadows, he so wanted to tell the boy he was close, to give the little man the words, but there were rules and to disobey those rules meant the bog. He shivered as he thought of the stench that accompanied that horrid place. He sat back on his stubby little legs and waited to give the signal the right words were said.

Downstairs of the William's house, a distraught Karen tried in vain to comfort her husband. The last call from the doctors said Sarah had taken a step backwards. She had drifted back to a coma state and that her vitals were not as strong as he would like.

Across town, in a sterile white room, lying motionless, Sarah slept. She was trapped within in her own mind. She again was running down a hallway, but this time no doors aligned it, ahead was a small light, as she ran harder to reach it, it appeared further away. Tears streamed down her face as she stopped and collapsed in the darkness, her voice ringing out into the emptiness "IT'S NOT FAIR". She was getting tired.

Toby sat, his brow scrunched in frustration, as he contemplated his words. Then it struck him, he sat up, his face beaming "I wish the Goblin King would take Sarah away right now!" There was a noise in the closet, he jumped and ran to investigate, the stuffed fox tightly in his grip. Slowly he opened the closet and looked in. On the ground there was the faintest bit of glitter slowly fading. He jumped in fright suddenly as the house phone rang, its sound breaking the eerie silence that had taken over the house. He listened, he could hear his Mother's voice, but not the words, then she screamed "NO."

Toby did not understand why everyone was so sad. They said his sister was gone, he already knew that, for the Goblin King had come and rescued her and took her to his castle where she would be a princess forever, this thought made him smile, for he had saved her from all the pain.

He didn't know where they were going, he didn't know this place. It was a small brick building and filled with people, all crying and dressed in black. He himself was dressed in his best dark blue suit, he hated it, and it made him itchy. He wiggled out of his Mother's grip and ventured further into the main room. Lots of chairs, he took note of as he wandered around. Then he saw it, or her, his sister. She seemed to be sleeping in a wooden box. He swallowed hard as a chill ran down his back "Sarah" came out as no more than a whisper as he began to run as fast as his short legs would carry him to his sleeping sister "Sarah" he said again, now capturing the attention of adults surrounding him. He was swept up in someone's arms; a tear streaming down his face, as he began to put together in his young mind, his sister was not alive. He remembered last year, his Grandfather, and the same thing. He remembered Sarah telling him that Grandpa was in heaven with angels. Tears ran down his face as he turned from her pale face and buried his face in his Father's shoulder, he had failed, and he didn't say the right words.


	6. Chapter 6

15 years has a way of changing things, everything. Young Toby was no different then anything or anyone else, he changed. He grew to be a powerful young man, well over 6 ft in height; his athletic frame carried him slowly down the path. His eyes were sky blue, and according to his Father, were similar in shape to his beloved sister. His hair was sun-kissed blonde, slightly long with the coming of summer, but still well groomed. He dressed casually, simple jeans and a light sweater. He came here, to see her, to talk to her, every Sunday after church service. His heart carried the guilt from youth, for not knowing the words to save her, though at times now he questioned if he was ever offered the chance, it seemed like a lost dream.

His childhood had been spent being kept "safe", as his Mother said. She was so fearful after the accident that it took a great deal of time to convince her to get back into a car. They never gave him another brother or sister, and Toby grew up alone. He had hidden several of Sarah's treasures, and kept them close. Many, many times, he sat before a mirror and tried to call for the man, but nothing came of it. Sarah's room had remained locked for many years, until recently when his parents decided it was time to clean it up. Now it was a small library type room, which he felt was fine for Sarah would have enjoyed that immensely.

He slowly made his way across the well groomed cemetery, a bouquet of mixed matched roses held tightly in his hand. A sad smile crossed his features, as he closed in on an all too familiar sight, his sister's resting place. Carefully he laid the roses down at the base of the marble marker, then he sat down up on the soft grass "Sar" his voice came at a sigh "I miss you more each day." He turned and traced the small picture that had been inset in the stone, her senior picture, she smiled back at him "you have no idea" he mumbled. Sitting back, he stretched his long legs "well, I guess I should tell you first, I am leaving for college in the fall" he began to tell her of the weekly happenings in the Williams' home, "of course Mother objects to me moving to the west coast, but Father, no I think he sees why I want to go" he again looked to her image "that means I won't be here every week" his eyes watered "I know I promised to come, but I know you wouldn't want me to throw away my dreams." He turned away then, and stared at the cloud filled sky "I wish I could talk to you for real, just one more time" came at a whisper as he closed his eyes in an attempt to stop the tears that were threatening.

A breeze began to pick up from the south. Suddenly the wind shifted violently, causing him to jump and look around. Dark clouds advanced quickly from the west "What the?" Toby yelled as he stood. The clouds turned suddenly again, this time twisting into the cone shape "shit" he yelled, as he turned to run. Across the way, he saw a child run into one of the mausoleums, glancing back at the now fully formed tornado, he knew he would not make it back to the church basement, without another thought he tore off in the direction of the child.

He no sooner made it through the stone door, pushed it shut when the horrid sound of the tornado closed in about him. It sounded like a hundred trains coming down at once. He stepped back from the door, forcing himself further into the stone structure, his eyes staring up at the seams in the walls and ceiling as the whole room shook with the anger of the storm. These kinds of storms never happened here.

As he stepped back, he bumped into something soft, turning he found the small child huddled in the dark. Composing himself, he knelt "It will be ok" he said softly "I think we are safe in here" he offered further. Slowly the small child turned to look at him; he was not prepared for the ugly gnarled green face that met his gaze. Black round eyes stared back as a toothless grin spread across its disgusting face "I nos" it responded in a raspy voice. Toby quickly jumped back, his eyes wide in terror as he stared at the ugly little monster, less than 3 feet height. It was dressed in some sort of haphazard armor with bits of black clothing sticking out here and there from behind the dented and tarnished metal. Somehow he managed to find his voice "What the hell are you?" he questioned as he backed up.

The little creature straightened up, taking apparent offense to his reaction. Clearing it's throat in a strange noise it spoke again "I was sent by the majesty" it smiled again, baring its toothless grin "tos get yous" it added as it stepped forward "ands I gets whats I want" pulling forth some sort of ball, it threw the thing at Toby.

He turned and closed his eyes, bringing his arms up to block it, but felt nothing hit. How long he stood there, he wasn't sure, but slowly he opened one eye, then the other to look and see what it was doing.

He again jumped, his heart felt as though it was going to out of his chest. He was no longer in the little stone room. He was on a grassy hilltop by a dead tree, staring out at what appeared to be a large maze of hedges and stone walls. He felt a tug at this pant leg, and looked down to find the little creature "I nos a short cut" it stated and started trudging down the hill towards the maze.

Toby reluctantly followed "Where are we?" he asked.

The little creature stopped short of the wall; turned back to him "The Labyrinth of course" turned his back on him and continued his trek.


End file.
